Dragonborn
“''Dragonborn, Dragonborn, by his honor is sworn, To keep evil forever at bay! And the fiercest foes rout when they hear triumph's shout, Dragonborn, for your blessing we pray!” — Songs of Skyrim A Dragonborn (or '''Dovahkiin') is a mortal blessed with Dragon Blood by Akatosh, the Father of Dragons and chief of the Divines. Those with the blessing have an extraordinary aptitude in the use of the thu'um, being able to absorb knowledge of shouts directly from the souls of slain dragons. This ability breeds fear and hatred in dragons, as the removal of their soul severs their immortality and renders them beyond the reach of any necromancy. The first known Dragonborn was Miraak, a dragon priest of the Merethic Era who used the thu'um in an unsuccessful revolt against his masters. However, the title itself is most often associated with the "Dragonborn Emperors" of Tamriel, who were in a divine covenant with Akatosh which maintains the barriers between Mundus and Oblivion. The Dragonborn is the main protagonist of the fifth game of the Elder Scrolls Series: The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Other than that, the Dragonborn is an important part of Tamrielic history. Dragonborn Emperors : "So long as the Blood of the Dragon runs strong in her rulers, the glory of the Empire shall extend in unbroken years." — from the liturgy of the Re-Kindling of the Dragonfires Any subject of the Empire prior to the Fourth Era would say they were ruled by the "Dragonborn Emperors", but very few understood what that title meant. Its usage stretches back to Saint Alessia, who founded the Cyrodilic Empire in a First Era covenant with Akatosh. The Dragon God imbued Alessia's line with blood from his own heart, initiating a sacred compact which kept the Dragonfires lit and Oblivion's influence barred from Mundus, so long as those of the Dragon Blood wore the Amulet of Kings. Ever since, the legitimate rulers of the Empire have been called Dragonborn: Alessia's successors, Reman Cyrodiil and his heirs, and finally the Septim Dynasty. Indeed, the title is particularly associated with Tiber Septim himself, perhaps because he made notable use of the thu'um in his early conquests. Only these true rulers, approved by Akatosh, could wear the Amulet of Kings and light the Dragonfires. In addition, they enjoyed the protection and service of the Blades, descended from the Akaviri Dragonguard, who follow the Dragonborn as "the ultimate dragonslayer." The line of Dragonborn rulers was abruptly severed through assassination at the end of the Third Era, leading to the Oblivion Crisis as the Dragonfires went out. Eventually, the last of the Septim bloodline sacrificed himself and the Amulet to permanently restore the liminal barrier. The Mede Dynasty that subsequently seized control of the Empire lacks the Dragonborn trait, and with the advent of the prophesied Last Dragonborn, it is unlikely there will be any further Dragonborn Emperors. Dragonborn Heroes The Dragonborn plays a prominent role in the legends of the Nords of Skyrim, who tell tales of heroes who would "kill dragons and steal their power". It is not known how many Dragonborn have arisen over the course of history. The Greybeards of High Hrothgar warned that many of them met their downfall because the ease with which they learned the thu'um made them arrogant. The Greybeards attempt to inculcate the values of the Way of the Voice, and strongly disapprove of the violent use of thu'um in general, but tolerate it amongst those who have been blessed by the gods. With the return of the dragons in 4E 201 came the emergence of the first Dragonborn hero since Tiber Septim to be summoned by the Greybeards for training. In the fulfillment of an ancient Akaviri prophecy, this Last Dragonborn learned to master the thu'um and defeated Alduin. Description In Dragon language, Dovahkiin is a combination of the words Dovah, meaning "dragon", and kiin, meaning "born", or "child" which is typically translated to "Dragonborn", but it can also be translated to "Dragonchild". Dovahkiin also has a second meaning: the Dov in Dovah refers to the dragonkind as a whole, while the ah means "hunter". Interpreted thus, the name reads "Dragon Hunter Born", or "Born Hunter of Dragonkind", an appropriate description of what the Dragonborn is destined to do. Something of further interest is that dragons use the term Dovahkiin as a proper noun to address or talk about the Dragonborn and the dragon naming convention holds that names consist of three words. When called upon by the Greybeards after killing Mirmulnir, Dov-Ah-Kiin is stressed as three separate words. This could signal that the real translation of 'Dov-ah-kiin' is "Born Hunter of Dragonkind", when the traditional naming convention of dragons is held Powers * Absorb Dragon Soul - The core of the Dovahkiin's power is his natural, inborn ability to 'devour' or absorb the souls of slain dragons in the same way that dragons themselves do; assimilating them into his own being, effectively becoming that dragon. With these souls, he attains the knowledge and raw magical power and potential of that dragon as well as gaining an increasing knowledge and affinity for dragon Shouts, or the Thu'um. * 'Unrelenting Force '- Upon facing hordes of enemies forth or any sort of blockade, the dragonborn may speak the words 'Fus Ro Dah' to release a discharge of force that pushes away anything from the path. * 'Superhuman Strength '- The Dragonborn has the power to carry objects upto 200 pounds and still run for long time. He can also carry infinite gold coins. * 'Superhuman Stamina '- The Dragonborn can survive for years without sleeping and also keep on running for days or even months without getting tired. Sprinting and attacking though can deplete stamina. * 'Spellcasting '- The Dragonborn from the very beginning can cast flame streams and healing spells, later he can choose to learn upto 157 different spells. * 'Reloading '- If the dragonborn is killed by a six feet drop, he can choose to reload a saved game and replay that part. * 'Shouts '- The most unique power present to the dragonborn is the power to shout. The thu'um is a form of magic that most Nords and some others possess which utilizes the Dragon Language to form Dragon Shouts, of immense power. The word itself directly translates to the word "shout" in the Dragon language. Most shouts are made up of three words of power. Weaknesses * 'Delusional Touch '- The Dragonborn can often times pick up unnecessary objects unintentionally. For example, while going to pick up a cheese wedge in a bowl, he may pick up the bowl. * 'Chicken '- If by mistake the Dragonborn kills a chicken, he will become Skyrim's most wanted criminal. * 'Fall Damage '- The Dragonborn can die by falling from a height of six feet. Category:Humans